


;vir'abelasan

by bloodynargles



Series: adventures in canon; [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Protect Clan Lavellan, Dragon Age Quest: What Pride Had Wrought, F/M, Well of Sorrows, i had a struggle with ala drinking from the well or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: Her eyes dart to Cole, something foreign in his eyes as there always is when he speaks of things like this. “You don't want that, you don't want all of those voices.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> lvl 25 savageness at mythal's temple.

Her eyes dart to Cole, something foreign in his eyes as there always is when he speaks of things like this. “You don't want that, you don't want all of those voices.” But she _did_. So she could tell others, use it for good, _learn_ things that she never thought she ever would, she could share it with – Oh. Her heart is in her throat and for blistering seconds that feel like the centuries that had worn this temple to ruins her breath fails her, chest heaving at the sudden, crushing realisation that there was no one. She couldn't share it with... anyone. No Keeper, no Rivalen, not Athlin or – no one. Not Fira. She could never boast about it to Oleander. Never see the pride that would grace his features. She can't even remember his _face_.

 

Solas had turned away after she had asked him if he wanted it, his blue eyes watching behind them and she watches _him_ , wants him to turn and say something to calm her, to help her breathe again. But he doesn't. He casts his eyes away when she needs his steadiness the most. When she needs him to stop _bickering_ with Morrigan and _look_ at her. Give her strength. But his back remains turned.

Althrael's eyes glance back to Cole, his own looking up at her from underneath hair that _desperately_ needed cut, maybe she could convince him to let Josephine trim at the ends, maybe. They're pleading, and Althrael _trusts_ Cole with her whole life, she trusts him with this decision. She knows that he knows that she faltered, forgot for a moment, that her whole world collapsed in a second and if it ever were to happen again, he would be by her side. Perhaps that is more than she can say for the man she calls her lover, at the moment.

“Take it, Morrigan.” Blue eyes glance at her, his frame having turned as the words slipped from her mouth, she wants to ignore the feeling as they burn into her. She steps back as Morrigan steps forward, Dorian's solid hand rests on her shoulder, a friend, _better her than you at the price of the consequences_. The Tevinter mage was the strength she so desperately wanted from Solas – but her vhenan hasn't looked her in the eye since the confrontation with the Sentinels, his hand lingering at the bottom of her back but never touching, fingers outstretched but air passes between them and it feels like he is on the other side of Thedas. Never mind the courtyard.

 

So many things happen after Morrigan steps into the well that she can barely put one action in front of the other, everyone needs to get into the eluvian, get everyone to safety, worry about yourself _later_.

 

Always a protector when it mattered the most.

Except she couldn't protect what she loved the most.

 

 

She had Solas, didn't she? She had the Inquisition and her friends, her lover and the people who believe in her to end this with Corypheus, to heal the sky and seal the rifts. She _had_ Solas.

 

She stumbles out of the eluvian and into Skyhold, her feet getting muddled and she trips almost poetically into his arms, a snort coming from Dorian at the romanticism of it seems to lighten the room a little. Blue eyes sparkle down at her as he helps her up, pressing her to his chest for a moment to steady her. Althrael pulls in a deep breath, pressing her face into his neck.

She _has_ Solas.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean solas is basically her rock, her literal paperweight. 
> 
>  
> 
> and we all know what happens.


End file.
